


Natural Silence

by BecaAMM



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, King T'Challa (Marvel) - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: “I wanted to ask you a question,” he affirmed, leaving the silverware aside and you did the same “Do you think you’re ready?”“I do.”





	Natural Silence

You enjoyed the silence. Not full silence but  _natural_  silence, the one nature offered you. It was a good change to be alone with T’challa after he’d reserved this time for the two of you only.

Dating the king of Wakanda wasn’t an easy thing. You always knew the people came first in his list of priorities and that would never change. You’d grown up with him, you knew every single protocol he had to follow and learn, and they became part of your life as much as it was part of his. You knew everything that involved your future role’s duties before even knowing it would be yours.

You smiled when you felt his eyes on you. To this day, you still could remember the two of you hiding for hours in these same gardens, getting yourselves space to be children. He’d never asked you for anything but there was nothing more than you wanted to do than to be by his side all the time. When you two came to terms with your feelings as young adults, you already had the support of his family and set a goal of convincing the rest of the country that you were, indeed, a good spouse to their future king.

That was years ago, though, and you were still there with him, being the best partner you could be for both the man, the king and the superhero.

You didn’t usually have time to yourselves, T’challa usually woke up before you did, and you only met for meals which had their own protocols every day – and before sleep. Sometimes, you trained together but they weren’t frequent occasions. This night was scheduled three weeks ago, and you were happy to enjoy it the best you could.

“How is your food?” he questioned.

“Amazing as always.”

He’d prepared a candle-light dinner to the two of you, right at the gardens and all alone. You couldn’t even remember the last time you two did that.

“I wanted to ask you a question,” he affirmed, leaving the silverware aside and you did the same “Do you think you’re ready?”

He wanted you as his queen.

Ever since your relationship came public, there was a pressure on the two of you getting married or breaking up for once, but he was stubborn enough to give you enough time to adjust but you couldn’t stay in the limbo for too long. The committee had already approved you and everything –  _everything –_ was ready for your wedding. The invitations were only waiting to be sent, your gowns were ready and decorations… Everything.

“I do.”

He smiled sweetly and put his hand in his pocket as you offered him your hand, waiting silently for him to position the ring on your finger.

He kissed your palm for a moment and then looked at your face again.

“Be honest,” you leant close to him, staring at his eyes. “Decades ago, when we were playing here and growing up. Did you think this would happen?”

T’challa smiled, using his hand to pull your face closer, caressing your chin and laying a soft kiss on your lips.

“I never had a doubt.”


End file.
